diarios de Hogwarts
by helmn09
Summary: todo inicia con una carta, una chica nueva y un baúl, esto causo que la vida del chico de cabellera azabache este otra vez en problemas, que tienen en su mayoría que ver con una hermosa chica de cabellera enmarañada, además de conocer más sobre la historia de los merodeadores Y un intercambio de estudiantes al colegio. Peor summary del mundo, pero les invito a leer el fic .Chao


Antes que nada este fic pretende ser largo si es que continua, lo cual depende de los que comenten, se que soy de esos escritores del anonimato asi que no espero 2000 mil usuarios pidiendo el cap siguiente, con que a unos pocos les guste la historia la seguiré y ya tengo planeada su trama y no es por publicidad, pero esta buena. Bueno siguiendo las formalidades

Los personajes y mundo de Harry potter no son míos, son de J. K. Rowlin .(pero tiene personajes inventados fuera de la serie original por mi )

La historia trata de meterse en un año donde no paso mucho, si me refiero a el príncipe mestizo (pero cambia todo), es un fic raro que tiene tanto de los libros como toques de las películas, así que una vez avisados no salgan con que o dios mío eso no concuerda.

Si llegaron hasta aquí pues … provecho, ojala sea de su agrado

…

Cap 1 "Cor somnia "

El atardecer caía sobre el castillo de Hogwarts entrando por la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos de gryffindor y en ese mismo dormitorio estaba el famosos chico de cabellera azabache, Harry Potter yace recostado en su cama con una fotografía en sus manos y una carta con el sello del ministerio de magia, el sobre estaba rasgado y la carta estaba en la cama con su tinta negra y el sello característico del ministerio que decía

"apreciado señor Potter…

Queremos infórmale que hace unos meses y tras mucho papeleo se a echo legal la herencia de la casa de magos los Black, por la firma de Sirius Black III al cual se le ha declarado inocente por declaraciones y pruebas presentadas por del director Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore. por la presente carta se le declara a usted poseedor de la casa y un 60% de todas pertenencias de los Black , así como en caso particular el de una un baúl cuyo contenido desconocemos y legalmente será mandado a su actual residencia en Howard a más tardar en unos 2 días , pero se le informa que el 40 % de la herencia es parte de la señorita Louis Helena Black que tiene al igual que usted 18 años de la cual no teníamos registros, pero es legalmente ultima portadora del apellido . La cual será intercambiada de su actual escuela a Howard para terminar sus estudios. "

La carta venía con una foto de su padre con Sirius Black, una más para su pequeña pero preciada colección de recuerdos de sus padres, la carta llego como de costumbre durante la comida en el gran salón y por lo mismo tras abrirla se excusó con sus amigos que comían y subió antes a su habitación. Metió la foto en su baúl y la carta en su bolsillo para bajar a la sala común donde se topó con su mejor amiga Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones de piel, ella al verlo se levantó – Harry ¿está todo bien? No es normal que te salgas sin dar explicaciones - después puso su mano en la babilla y continuo- bueno si es normal pero eso no quita que me preocupe - Harry se acercó a ella y revolvió el cabello de su amiga de manera cariñosa – venga Mione no es nada, les explicare todo en un momento, vamos con Ron – Hermione se tranquilizó y asintió mientras acompañaba a su amigo en busca de su novio.

.

Mientras tanto en una carrosa una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes miraba la penumbra de la noche mientras murmuraba y acariciaba a el gato negro que tenía en el regazo – el famoso Harry poder , el famoso colegio Howard , este año promete ser muy interesante ¿verdad Neil?...

.

-madre santa- dijo ron con la boca llena de dulce de calabaza – ron no hables con la boca llena – reprendió Hermione mientras le pasaba un servilleta que ron ignoro –Harry los Black son una de las familias de sangre limpia mas renombradas y viejas , seguro que tienen mucho dinero - -Ron dudo que a Harry le interese eso – contesto Hermione mientras le ofrecía de nuevo la servilleta –lo más interesante de esto es sobre Louis Helena Black – continuo Harry – Sirius nunca la menciono, incluso el ministerio de magia desconocía su existencia- será guapa – dijo ron ganándose un codazo de su novia que hizo gracia a Harry .

La conversación fue interrumpida por las llegada de la profesora Mc Gonagall que inicio a hablar – buenas noches alumnos, es mi deber informales que durante este año tendremos la llegada de 5 estudiantes de intercambio de escuelas particulares de magia. Su llegada será dentro uno o 2 días y se les seleccionara casa como es costumbre, es todo buena noche – el anuncio causo que todos los estudiantes empezaran a charlar sobre el tema

Los tres chicos se miraron entre si y esta vez fue Ron el que hablo- diablos lo olvide, Harry, Ginny te espera en la torre de astronomía – Harry se levantó y lanzo una mirada de odio a su amigo que volvía comer, pero no tenía tiempo de reclamar y salió corriendo del comedor... tenía 3 semas de que le había pedido a la menor de los Wesley que fuera su novia y dos semanas después ron se lo pidió a Hermione, desde esos acontecimientos la el trio se vio un poco afectado

Harry encontró a ginny en las escaleras enojada y constipada – perdona ron no me ha avisado - - da igual solo quiero tumbarme en mi cama – dijo y se encamino en dirección a los dormitorios, Harry miro por la venta al imaginar la buena pelea que se acercaba.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó más temprano que de costumbre tenía que ir a comprar algo para disculparse con su novia y como era sábado hogsmade estaba abierto. bajo por las escaleras y camino por el pasillo que daba a la salida este , cuando de pronto un gato negro le cerró el paso mirándolo sin parpadear Harry lo esquivo y siguió con su camino, fue casi a la salida del castillo que se percató de que el gato le seguía y no separo de el en todo el camino a hogsmade incluso espero afuera de la tienda a la que Harry entro, Harry olvidándose por un momento del gato se centró en buscar algo que le agradara a su novia, fue cuando un uno de los estantes se topo con hermosos broche plateado para pelo y con una gema morada en el centro , lo tomo y fue cuando vio también una hermosa pluma negra decorada con toques dorados junto con su tintero que correspondía en los mismos colores , tomo los dos objetos y tras pagar salió de la tienda donde se topo con el gato – valla así que me esperaste – el gato lo miro y fue cuando Harry noto que tenía un ojo verde y uno morado - bueno gato nos vamos - dijo mientras caminaba y el gato lo siguió – casi no hay gente , pero es normal es muy temprano , te preguntaras porque vine tan temprano ¿cierto?- Harry era afecto a todo animal así que continuo hablando con el gato y este en lugar de seguirlo ahora caminaba a su lado – pues veras mi novia se enojado conmigo así que le he comprado un regalo – miro al gato y este contesto con un maullido –y también compre una pluma para una amiga, su nombre es Hermione y también tiene un gato seguro que se llevaran bien – en efecto Harry ya estaba planteándose en quedarse con el gato, aunque también tenía en cuenta que lo más seguro era que tuviera dueño- ¿oye te gusta el nombre de Rollen?

Entraron a Hogwarts y Harry fue a él gran salón donde encontró a una Hermione desayunando con un libro abierto junto a su plato – hola – saludo Harry sentándose enfrente de ella – Harry , es raro verte tan temprano despierto y ¿ con un gato?- Hermione le brillaron los ojos le encantaban los gatos – y ¿dime amigo de dónde saliste? – le pregunto Hermione a el gato mientras el acariciaba la parte superior de la cabeza – me lo encontré en la mañana y no me ha parado de seguir – dijo Harry mientras sacaba de la bolsa un paquete que le entrego a Hermione - ¿Qué es?- Harry se sentó y sonrió – ábrelo – Hermione rasgo el papel y abrió un estuche para sacar un la puma – es muy bonita Harry – dijo mientras apreciaba el trabajo que habían hecho en la pluma y enseguida se apuró a probarla, Harry le sonrió – venga que desilusión , yo pensé que ella era tu novia – ambos chicos se miraron y después miraron a donde estaba el gato , en su lugar un había una chica de cabello ondulado negro sentada mirándolos con unos hermosos ojos uno verde y otro morado, la desconocida sonrió al ver la cara de los dos y Hermione fue la que unió los cabos – una animaga – ella sonrió y se giró a Harry – por cierto como se te ocurre ponerle nombre a un gato sin saber si es chico o chica , además rollen es un nombre terrible- Harry se sonrojo como no se le ocurrió que era una animaga , ningún gato actúa tan extraño .- y ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Hermione – mi nombre es Louis Helena Black un gusto –Harry y Hermione se miraron – tú debes ser Harry Potter. Siendo sincera te imaginaba más heroico – Hermione rio por lo bajo y Harry le digno una mirada de reproche.

\- Helena te hemos estado buscando desde el amanecer – una chica alta de tés morena y cabello corto se paró junto a los chicos acompañada de dos jóvenes y otra chica. la chica morena era alta y tenia una túnica entallada color violeta , la otra chica no tan alta tenía unos ojos rasgados y cabello negro amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba a las caderas también llevaba un pantalón y una gabardina color negra con toques morados , en cuanto a los otros dos uno tenia un uniforme entre negro y rojizo que Harry y Hermione reconocieron en cuanto lo vieron y más cuando el también hablo en un tono muy parecido a Victor Krum – la profesoga egstara muy pregocupada - helena solo les sonrió y tras pararse –esta bien, vámonos – y volteo a ver a Harry y Hermione – nos veremos después - y tras decir esto salió del salón seguido por los demás chicos .

Harry y Hermione se miraron nuevamente cuando una aura asesina y oscura paso por su espalda, una chica de larga cabellera rojiza paso junto a ellos sin saludar y se fue a sentar del otro lado de la mesa ambos la siguieron con la mirada y un suspiro largo salió del chico azabache mientras se sentaba con su amiga – tranquilo seguro todo se solucionara- Harry solo se recostó en la meza – prefiero un basilisco- - ¿tan temprano y ya hablando de basiliscos? – dijo entre bostezos un Ron con el cabello rojo con la forma de la almohada y buscando a su hermana con la mirada-¿ y donde esta ginny?- ya se estaba acostumbrando a que desayunaran los 4 juntos – está por allá- contesto un Harry sin levantarse de la meza , Ron volteo y en efecto a la distancia un puntito rojo indicaba la presencia de la chica Wesley – serás torpe Harry ¿ahora qué has hecho?- dijo ron olvidando que el causo todo eso , Harry se levantó y busco entre sus ropas el regalo pero aun cuando reviso todos los bolsillos y el broche no estaba el cual le había resultado más caro de lo que imagino pensó inmediatamente en que se le cayó de camino – diablos - hoy no era su día así que salió sin decir nada y al caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo donde su suerte empeoro , fue a chocar con su antagonista (al menos el de la escuela) –fíjate por dond….. Potter como te atreves a tocarme – dijo Draco mientas se ponía de pie y empuñaba su varita- venga, no molestes ahora Draco - -¿Qué pasa vas a llorar- Harry saco su varita y fue cuando Hermione llego – o Potter esto no se me parece justo, estas aun mas en desventaja con la sangre sucia ahora – Harry estaba harto y estaba por lanzar un hechizo cuando fue desarmado por alguien más - ¿así que explíquenme , que hacen dos gryffindor atacando a un alumno de mi casa?- la figura oscura de Severus Snape apareció de la nada, y solo un sinfín de maldiciones pasaban por la cabeza de Harry maldiciendo su suerte -50 puntos menos para gryffindor y una semana de castigo aseando la sala de pociones iniciando desde hoy- se giró e inicio a irse- ah y limpiar todo como lo solían hacer antes de que conocieran la magia- Draco sonrió y siguió a su profesor , Harry recogió su varita y miro a Hermione – Harry – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa - ¿quieres caminar?- Harry se tranquilizó , ella siempre lo hacía sentirse bien y tras devolverle la sonrisa juntos salieron a los terrenos del lago- disculpa , por mi culpa estas de nuevo castigada- - Harry, es Snape seguro nos castigaba aun cuando no estuvieras peleándote con Draco- Harry sabía que eso era cierto y se sentó con ella en un tronco caído era, aún temprano el sol alumbraba todo pero no con suficiente fuerza como para molestar y la brisa húmeda proveniente del lago hacían un clima bastante cómodo para estar afuera, ninguno hablaba pero no estaban aburridos, tras estar todo el día con Ginny o Ron el silencio no les venía nada mal, Harry miro de reojo a la chica que estaba a su lado, Hermione cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo disfrutando el aire que movía sus enmarañados cabellos castaños, Harry miro su rostro como si fuera la primera vez y paro en sus labios pero aparto la mirada en cuanto reconoció sus pensamientos, no sabía que alguien los miraba –yo nunca me equivoco – decía la chica de cabello negro mientras se escondía entre los arbustos .

Tras entrar a la escuela de nuevo se despidieron mientras cada uno se dirigía a su correspondientes dormitorio – yo sugiero que valla a hablarle cuanto antes- * ha si ginny * Harry casi la olvida – nos veremos en pociones no olvides evitar que Ron llegue tarde- Harry recordó que aun cuando era su séptimo año y ya no le tocaba clases de poción según la escuela, el ministerio había exigido que dicha clase se prolongara un año más por el descubrimiento de una nueva rama de ellas, así que eso significaba otro año con Snape pero por otra parte si salía bien este año sus sueños de ser auror eran factibles aun después de que el año anterior no saco un excede las expectativas en su TIMOS de pociones, busco a la pelirroja pero no estaba así que fue a clase de pociones olvidándose también de Ron , una vez en el oscura aula fue cuando la mirada de Hermione lo hizo recordar * cierto Ron* se levantó pero era tarde Severus entro por la puerta cerrándola tras de si – pagina 243 receta número 5, trabajareis por parejas – las instrucciones fueron interrumpidas por la puerta abriéndose con un crujido y la cabeza de Ron Wesley asomo – Wesley como osa interrumpirme , salga ahora mismos de mi vista- Ron salió y el profesor siguió – será en parejas, es una poción peligrosa será contada como examen , el nombre es "cor somnia" es parecida a la veritacerum solo que solo funciona cuando la gente está dormida y esta no está prohibida por el ministerio - termino de decir con una lúgubre mirada – tiene 2 horas – y tras decir eso salió por una puerta anexa a un pequeño estudio . Harry miro a su alrededor todos iniciaron su poción y un ligero codazo le llego por la espalda- señor Potter como osas olvidar a mi novio – era Hermione con una sonrisa simplemente hermosa – lo siento , simplemente haaaaaa- este día que no prometía ser diferente ahora era uno para el olvido , Harry solo tomo su pelo y lo enmaraño aun mas pero Hermione lo miraba con un poco de ternura – vamos Harry- dijo mientras le daba una palmada y continuo hablando – siendo sincera esta poción es muy pesada, no solo habla de mezclar los ingredientes, cada uno de los ingredientes se prepara de manera independiente ,y el orden y modo de preparación de cada uno de los ingredientes es muy complejo , bueno no tenemos mucho tiempo iniciemos –

1 hora y media y tras 4 explosiones de dean tomas, también después de que la mayoría de los alumnos desistieran de intentar por quincuagésima vez la creación de la poción, Harry y Hermione seguían en líneas delanteras Hermione de cualquier forma ya era buena en las opciones y no solo eso, nunca había tenido a una buena compañera de equipo .por lo que Harry era un cielo para ella, y de igual manera para el chico ya que las habilidades de Ron no era lo que los había mantenido aún vivos en la materia, pero juntos estos dos Harry y Hermione se combinaban a la perfección y aun cuando se habían equivocado más de 4 veces, aun no se rendían, al fin después de mucho solo faltaba dejar reposar por 20 minutos el menjurje así que la pareja se dignó un merecido descanso – mira Harry está cambiando de color- en efecto la poción de pasar de un negro total se estaba aclarando y quedo en un tenue morado y también sacaba un leve humo del mismo color - las instrucciones no hablan nada de un cambio de color – dijo Hermione preocupada mientras pasaba la vista por las páginas del libro –pero ya no nos da tiempo de hacerla de nuevo – dijo Harry justo en el momento que la puerta crujo y Severus salió de su despacho admirando la masacre que esperaba , los rostros abatidos de todos los alumnos , pero entonces noto que la habitación se llenaba de un humo morado tenue, siguió con la mirada y encontró el caldero de Harry y Hermione camino hacia ellos con un cierto asco en la mirada , tomo una botella y saco un poco de la sustancia , tras observarla dijo – parece ser que con la chusma correcta hasta usted Potter puede hacer una poción tan simpe como esta – y rayo unas E en los exámenes de Harry y Hermione ante la incrédula mirada de ellos- vamos Potter antes de hacer validas mis firmas debe tomar la poción- Harry ahora miro la botella con el líquido en su interior , un excede las expectativas en poción y casi podía sentir sus sueños de ser auror en sus manos , así que tomo la botella y la acerco , Snape lo miraba retadoramente – que espe..- pero Harry ya había vertido el líquido en su boca y hacia esfuerzos por tragarlo, el sabor esa como a fruta madura pero resulto más espeso de lo que creía, tardaba en deslizarse por su garganta, pero una vez que lo trago miro a Snape y acerco su examen y el de Hermione, éste puso su firma junto a la E y salió del aula. En cuanto la puesta se cerró todos se acercaron, a ver la firma en los exámenes nunca nadie había visto un excede las expectativas con la firma de Snape – Harry ¿te encuentras bien? – Harry estaba mareado y apenas escucho al pregunta que le hacia neville, antes de caer desplomado ante la mirada de sus asustados compañeros, lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos era a Hermione hablándole y llorando.

Abrió los ojos y asustado vio todo oscuro estaba flotando en una oscuridad total y peor aún estaba desnudo, (ouu ya fanservice imaginario) trato de encontrar el suelo y no sabía si estaba en caída libreo si estaba de cabeza "genial estoy muerto" pensó pero fue asustado por una voz que salió de la nada – DI EL NOMBRE – Harry volteo a todas partes buscando el origen de la voz –AS MUERTO MUCHACHO . ES UNA PENA, PERO AHORA DI EL NOMBRE – -¿el nombre de quién?- pregunto Harry – PUEDES ELEGIR VER TUS MEMORIAS PERO SOLO LAS QUE COMPARTES CON UNA SOLA PERSONA, ASI QUE DIME MUCHACHO QUIEN ES LA PERSONA- Harry tardo en digerir la información y después puso a pensarse en qué persona quería ver por última vez . Pero en su mente apareció solo una –ELIJO A HERMIONE GREANGER – grito Harry y en ese momento la oscuridad se empezó aclarar , después sintió que se caía y termino en el vagón del expreso de Howard , se vio a sí mismo y a ron de niños ,era como estar en el pensadero , entonces vio como una Hermione entraba y preguntaba por el sapo de Nevill. Los recuerdos a partir de ese momento empezaron afluir en los que Harry revivió sus momentos con esa joven que había estado con el siempre ,paso desde el troll a cuando ella fue petrificada , cando usaron el gira tiempo y así sucesivamente hasta que llegaron a cuando Harry vio a Hermione bajar de la escalera para el baile de los 3 magos, después cuando en el departamento de misterios un mortifago la había dejado inconsciente y termino por la clase de pociones en la que hasta hace unos momentos había estado y se vio a si mismo caer desmayado y vio a Hermione junto a él y hablarle- Harry , Harry ¿me escuchas?. Alguien traiga ayuda, Harry por favor, no me dejes , no puedes dejarme - Hermione estaba llorando y lo abrazo , Harry puso su mano en la cabeza de Hermione pero ella no podía verlo y le dijo – te quiero Hermione . No llores , adiós- y se vio otra vez en la oscuridad - gracias por mostrarme todo - dijo Harry - HA ESTADO CERCA MUCHACHO , ES UNA LASTIMA PERO TUS PADRES TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR UN POCO MAS - -¿a que te refieres?.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró en la enfermería miro a un costado y vio a Hermione sentada a un lado de la cama – así que as despertado , ha estado cerca señor Potter , más de lo usual- dijo madame Pomfrey y Hermione que despertó inmediatamente se lanzó a Harry y lo abrazo , Harry tosió un poco porque más que un abrazo fue una pequeña tacleada , pero después de recuperar el aire Harry correspondió el abrazo – ¿qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto cuando se separaron y Hermione contesto molesta – ese maldito - -señorita Granger- dijo madame Pomfrey alterada – disculpe , esa poción se toma en porciones diminutas y el no dijo nada , tomaste como unas 100 veces lo que a una persona usualmente se le da , nadie había jamás tomado tanto , ese estúpido no nos avisó.- SEÑORITA GRANGER- dijo una vez mas madame Pomfrey y ahora venía hacia la chica , en cambio Harry reía un poco era la primera vez que veía tan alterada a su amiga y aún más era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir palabrotas – salga de aquí señorita Granger ya ha visto que el señor Potter esta fuera de peligro , además hace un momento casi lo taclea- decía madame Pomfrey mientras empujaba a Hermione fuera de la enfermería- cuídate Harry , nos vemos después – y la puerta se cerró y madame Pomfrey camino a una de las camas y rio un poco – me recuerda a una chica que- pero se interrumpió - Potter en una hora le hare en chequeo final para que salga de aquí – - si además tengo mucha hambre – la enfermera camino hacia el chico – señor Potter debe saber que ha estado en la enfermería por más de 5 días – Harry miro por la ventana como intentando encontrar indicios de que eso fuera cierto pues el pensó estar solo unas horas inconsiente – gracias por todo – dijo y la enfermera le sonrió. Pero Harry no descansaría, no nada de eso, el chico tenia la mente confusa y una chica de cabello enmarañado tenia todo que ver o quizá residuos de la poción también. …


End file.
